coliding_pixelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
These are the rules for the Colliding Pixels Roleplay group, please note they are subject to change as needed in the event of foreseen circumstances so please check them regularly: ---- #1 Follow the TOS of the media form (Second Life, Discord) you are in. :#1a Follow the Rules of the Second Life sim the rp takes place in. #2 Beyond this point the Sim'ls staff WILL NOT enforce these rules, please see Colliding Pixels staff for help instead :2a Sim staff may be involved if an issue arises that transcends beyond RP matters #3 Please follow proper RP etiquette these exist as both rules and guidelines. -character creation and playing rules- ---- #4 First and foremost, don't make your character overpowered, this includes things like being able to take any super form at any time, or inherently having the ability to destroy planets and such, tone it down and remember, many people like to play as characters who are of either average or slightly above average stats and abilities. #5 Godmodding is a huge NO, you can dodge attacks, but you can't always dodge every attack, even individuals who are good at dodging and are glass canons will eventually get hit that's just a part of the game. So don't be afraid to take a hit. #6 Metagaming, now, this is a bit of a stange subject for this scenario, as some characters may in fact have the ability to break the fourth wall, however, please if that is the case do it within reason, as for everyone else, if a character wouldn't know a particular set of information, they probably don't so try to keep that from happening, no "Oh it's in your character sheet so i know everything about you now" if you just met a character, you likely don't even know their name, let alone their backstory, weaknesses, or personal information. #7 Pixelbooming. this is how we deal with character death in the Colliding Pixels rp, as per usual it is consensual, but it is also temporary. After the initial pixelboom event occurs, as a character takes damage in combat or over time, the building blocks that make up the characters starts to loose their cohesion (they begin to break apart), after enough damage is taken or a fatal blow is sustained, the Pixelboom occurs and they explode into pixels. :7a when a character Pixelbooms, they are essentially dead for at least the remainder of the rp session, or for as long as the character's owner deems it necessary, this is how we handle permadeath, if the player does not wish the character to return, it just wont, though the option to come back at any time does exist should they change their mind. :7b During Pixeldeath if you wish to revise or change your character, you may, but these changes should be put into the character sheet. Canon Characters can Pixelboom as well, and this may occure to them or someone else may be allowed to take control of the character creating a scenario where the character may not look or act the same, or have the same memories. This is known as the Pixelboom Effect. :7c while Pixelbooming is not the end of the world, it is still death and does still hurt like a bitch, add in the Pixelboom Effect, and you have something that a character, while they would come back from it, Still would most likely try to avoid, they are dying after all. :7d Characters who have abilities that allow them to come back from being dead, or become ghosts, may choose to either replace that ability with Pixelbooming or ad it as a sort of layered ability, an example would be a character becoming a ghost when they die, in this case they would not pixelboom when they fall, but their ghostly form would pixelboom if taken out by abilities that would harm them, such as magic, psionics, or divine power. #8 While character sheets are not necessary for fluff rp, they should be made still, as they must be submitted and approved for Event RP, please send them to Colliding Pixel's Staff: Shu (shumoko) :8a Event RP may take many forms, and may sometimes have a limit on how many players we allow to join, this is purely for the sake of management as more players means longer RP events and not all of us (staff or players) have the time to spend hours on end managing a big battle with 20+ players in a turn based setting, please understand we are all under the same 24 hours, but some of our clocks may be in different time zones. :8b We do Accept anyone who wishes to roleplay, and if you do not know how many of us are willing to teach you, new role-players are welcome, however we do ask that if you are new to role-playing, you wait until you get the hang of things before attempting to join in an RP event, this is to allow RP events to go relatively uninterrupted as much as possible. #9 when creating a character sheet, please list all your abilities in detail, preferably with names or labels (examples: "Time sweep" or "A1-A4") :9a In a post where your character uses an ability they know, please at they point in which they use said ability, or at the end of the post state which ability was used in that post, this is so others can look into your character sheet and see that this is in fact an ability your character knows.